


umbrella

by tbhnewtmas



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Angst, Bad at tagging, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sad, Umbrellas, mailboxes, sad love story, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhnewtmas/pseuds/tbhnewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Newt wanted to do was to mail that letter.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>why, oh why, didn't we bring another umbrella?</p>
            </blockquote>





	umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> oooooookay so this story is a really short and quick one but I think it's sort of sad too soooooooo sorrynotsorry whoops

It was raining. The pavements were all drenched and the road was slippery, dangerous.

So we sought shelter under a building, as I looked at the blue mailbox, sitting forlornly at the other end of the road. In the pocket of my coat, I had a letter addressed to my mom all the way in the U.S.

Newt said he could just use the only umbrella we brought and help me mail the letter. I just nodded and handed it over.

"It's our fault for only bringing one umbrella, Tommy. It's okay. I can just walk over real quick." Newt smiled at me and I smiled back, saying 'thank you' with my eyes.

Some small raindrops were already splashing on my glasses. 

How did it happen so fast? 

Screeching of tires reverberated through practically the whole neighborhood, Newt's body floated up and slowly, weightlessly, landed on the ground again, just like a butterfly.

Even thought it was spring, it felt like winter, cold to the bone.

All Newt wanted to do was put the letter in the mailbox for me. Such a simple act, but it would be stuck with me, forever.

I stood dumbly under the building, feeling my eyes fill with hot tears that stung.

The cars on the road all stopped. The passers-by froze. The world came to a total standstill.

Nobody knew, that the person lying in the road, was mine, my butterfly.

He was only five meters away from me, but still so far away.

Suddenly the raindrops on my glasses became bigger.

Why? Why did we only bring one umbrella?

But I saw Newt, in a white beanie, white jeans, and white button down, floating over with the umbrella, mailing the letter. The one for my mother, all the way in the U.S.

And I stood under the building, and watched my beautiful butterfly walking across the road.

The rain that day wasn't even that big, but it was definitely, the worst downfall ever in the world to me.

And in that letter, little did Newt know what was written. "Mom, I've decided that next month, I'll be marrying Newt."


End file.
